Revealing Image
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Hidden Image' Now that Rei doesn't live a lie anymore, he faces his parents and has to tell Tala the truth. KaixRei Yaoi. read 'Hidden Image' first before this


Disclaimer: I own none of the character.

WOW! I am so amazed that you all enjoyed this. After numerous begging from certain people (and threats) I decided that I would write another chapter to this.

I don't know if it will be as good as the first one, but I think that I will just leave it at this after. I don't want to ruin the original one-shot so I just decided to put this as a side fic so that the one-shot can still be a one-shot and this can be for those who wanted it to continue on.

I am not going to be writing a chapter after this. I'll try to tie things up, but with no guarantee.

Anyway, this chapter is how Rei faces home and Kai and Rei explain things to Tala.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

####################################

The house was the same as when he left. No signs whatsoever showed that something was wrong. Standing outside the massive gates that bordered the house, Rei and Kai stood in silence looking at the house.

Kai looked over and down at Rei, looking at the expression on his face. Not more than twelve hours ago did he find out that his best friend (now lover) was a 'he'.  He had come to accept him (after a shocking discovery, long run and a random tear here and there) as he was and as part of his life.

Though Rei appeared calm and determined on the outside, he was shaking with anxiety and fear. He didn't know what was going to happen when he walked back into the house. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the gates enough to get in followed closely by Kai. The trip to the front door seemed to take forever. Time seemed to want to make Rei suffer. Reaching the front door Rei took a deep breath and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If worse comes to hand, you can always live under the bridge," Kai said. Rei smiled and Kai placed a kiss on his lips.

"I think it's crowded, with your home being there already," Rei said. Taking another breath he opened the front doors slowly and slipped inside. Kai quietly closed the front door after him. Looking around the house Rei was slightly nervous; not because what might happen but what might not happen since it seemed to quiet. Walking into the living room Rei noticed that all the window curtains had been drawn blocking out the sun save for one at the far end of the room. In the shadows Rei could make out a figure sitting peacefully. Gulping Rei flashed Kai a glance to stay where he was. Kai nodded and stood still.

Rei took slow and graceful steps towards his mom. Coming to stand behind her Rei latched his hands together in front of him, pulling on his sleeves nervously.

"Mom?" Rei called out in a quiet, unconfident voice. His mom made no sign that she was listening. She continued to look out the window humming quietly to herself. Rei waited about a half a minute before trying again.

"Mom?" he said with a bit more force. She seemed to snap out of her daze and cast her eyes to Rei. A smile appeared on her face. Rei resisted from taking a step back. That smile made him edgy.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" she asked. Rei gulped. He was slightly scared that his mom acted like nothing had happened.

"What's wrong mom?" Cynthia looked at Rei, as if he had just said a joke. A sweet and soft laugh erupted from her.

"You're so funny Rei. Just like your grandfather. Granddaughter like grandfather." She said. Rei's mind reeled over what she just said.

_'Granddaughter.__ She still thinks I'm a girl._' He thought.

"Mom, you have to stop. I'm not a girl." Rei said to his mom.

"Nonsense, you're my daughter and you should be proud." Cynthia said. Rei shook his head fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm not playing anymore." He slowly started to take steps back. His mother smiled at him and turned back to the window, once again lost in her world. Rei turned and walked out of the room only to meet his father and Kai standing there with a few other people. They finished talking before walking into the room where Cynthia was. Rei walked over to his father and lover.

"Who are they?" Rei asked. His father sighed before answering.

"They're from Montergio Hospital." He answered. Rei took in this, a confused look on his face.

"But isn't that a…"

"Yes. She finally broke. She can't stay here. As much as I love her, I should have done this when it first started. Before you went through all of that." His father said gloomily. Rei was silent and didn't speak.

"It's your choice what you want to do now. There's no forcing you," His father said before walking into the room leaving Rei and Kai standing there. Kai took Rei's hand in his and led him out of the house; away from chaos.

"What do you want to do now?" Rei thought over this. Looking up at Kai he sighed.

"Well since I'm on a roll I think it would be best to tell Tala. We're supposed to meet him in an hour." Rei said.

"Bastard won't know what hit him. Literally," Kai said. Rei smiled at Kai's poking at Tala. Slowly the two left the yard and made their way to the park.

Making their way they met up with Tala. At first he didn't seem to notice (big surprise) but after Kai and Rei seemed a bit too quiet, something clicked in his brain.

"Oh my God!!!" Kai and Rei weren't surprised by the outburst. What surprised them was what Tala said next.

"You two are together aren't you? I knew Kai was just going through a phase," Tala said walking over to them and wrapping an arm around their shoulders. Tala smiled and looked down at Rei. He blinked a few times staring.

"Um…where did your breasts go?" Tala said not caring at what he said. He received a smack up the head from Kai.

"What?! I'm sure you could see the difference. I mean…look!" Tala said pointing to Rei's flat chest.

"I'm not surprised you noticed. You gawk at _all_. It's the manner of how you said it," Kai defensively pulling Rei closer to him. Tala looked at the two.

"I'm a guy. What do you expect? And besides, you don't just go from a B36 to nothing over night…well stuffing maybe but that's besides the point," Tala said. Rei sighed and removed Tala's hand from his chest. Looking up at Kai, Rei sighed again and looked up at Tala.

"Tala…there's something I have to tell you," Rei said.

"Your voice is deeper."

"I know, let me explain," Rei said thinking of how much an idiot Tala could be.

"Okay, I'm gonna be blunt. I'm not a girl. I'm a guy," Rei said getting it out of his system. Tala stared at Rei a smile breaking out on his face.

"No really. What is it?" Tala said.

"He's not lying jackass," Kai said.

"You just called her 'he'," Tala said.

"Yes, I know because Rei's a 'he'," Kai said taking his time to emphasize 'he'. Tala stared at Kai before it finally registered in his brain. Eyes widening he took a step back.

"Oh God," He whispered.

"Please not be upset Tala. I never meant to hurt you," Rei pleaded stepping forward. Tala opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Kai's grip on Rei tightened reassuringly.

"Tala he didn't mean any harm, if you just listen," Kai said. Tala looked at Kai.

"You knew what we were talking about all those times," Tala said staring at Rei.

'_Useless stuff never gets by him_,' Rei thought sarcastically. Sighing Rei dropped his head.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't matter." Rei said. Rei then figured he had Tala's attention and launched into his story. Tala listened to every word. A half an hour later the three were sitting on the ground. Tala opposite to Kai and Rei.

"So you're a guy."

"Yes."

"And you're loving mom who spoiled us and I thought was awesome, is psycho."

"Yes."

"And you and Kai are together."

"Yes."

"And he's not going through a phase. And he really is a girl at heart."

"Yes and No and I'm going to kill you," Kai said before launching himself at Tala. The two wrestled around on the ground, Kai coming out the victor. He had Tala pinned underneath him while he sat on him.

"The way you fight, I would have mistaken you for a girl," Kai said. Rei laughed. "Now do you accept Rei or do I have to convince you by having a meeting with Mr. Gravel?" Kai asked.

"I accept. I mean Rei still acts the same right? Just less girly? I could handle that. Just one more girl at heart to deal with," Tala said only to gasp in pain as more weight was loaded onto him. Rei seemed to take that statement offensive and jumped onto Tala pushing him into the ground. Kai and Rei after a while let Tala up.

"Thank you Tala. It means a lot," Rei said sincerely. Tala smiled at him (a true one to be exact).

"I'm bored," said Tala.

#################################################

Well that's finished.

I tried to make this more humor than angst. I hope you enjoyed that. And yes I made Tala blunt but he's cute like that.

This is the last for the fic. I'm not writing anymore for it. It's fine where it is. Not too much, but not a cliffhanger.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You mean so much to me. (I'm full of sap today).

Please review.

Devlinn Reiko


End file.
